Iris
Iris is one of the five main characters in Wispia. The first book (Where the Wisps Whisper) is from her point of veiw. She plays the important role as leader of the guardians of the prophecy. She serves as the loyal friend that anyone can go to for a little (or BIG) favor. She is the earth element. Relationships: Cinder Cinder is Iris's best friend since she was very young. Iris can sometimes be a little bossy to Cinder and they can get in quarrels, but in the end they always come together again. When Masaru suggests that Glenda is one of Cinder's best friends, Cinder quickly defends herself saying, "She's not my best friend! Iris is my best friend!" Their relationship is true and loyal. Bronzewing Bronzewing is that cocky guy in Iris's mind. At first, she doesn't quite trust him or like him, but then she warms up to him the moment he shares a little bit about his backstory. She sometimes has to scold him (and even slap him) and lecture him, but their quite good pals. Reef Iris's relationship with Reef goes a while back. Iris knows Reef is cowardly and gets scared of things easily, and is there for him when things like that happen. But it mostly depends on her mood. Sometimes she's comforting with his fear, and sometimes she just can't take it and wants him to buck up already. Their relationship is a bit like a brother and sister. Glenda Glenda and Iris's relationship really started when they got accidentally transported down to Glowlandia, the place of the wizards, and Iris got scared of Glenda's giant friend, Onvyr. Glenda soon proved herself comforting, and that sparked an interest in Iris. Although, Iris was a bit motherly when Glenda just about threw Bronzewing in the alligator hole, which might have sparked a bit of conflict as well. Glenda kind of made herself welcome in Iris's heart. Linden and Aria Like most parents, Linden and Aria are protective. Iris loves them, but gets annoyed by them easily. She worries about them and cares for them. And, of course, misses them while she is away fulfilling the prophecy. Stump As most people know, Stump is Iris's love interest. They meet not-so-romantically on the changeling base on the moon! He's sneaking around and she's on a quest to find him without getting killed. But, instead, she almost gets him killed and that sparks the little defensive, sweet relationship between them. You can tell for a while that they don't quite care for each other. Later, Iris begins to get a crush and Cinder points it out. Cinder says, "You should go for it. Stump is really cute." Iris also declares that Stump is "nice". It's true that their relationship is canon. Jax Jax acts as the "pet figure" to Iris. He's a little crystiya with a cute personality. Iris really loves Jax and takes him everywhere with her... at least, when she can. Queen Daffodil Rainbow At first, Iris loves Queen Daffodil Rainbow and finds her very respectable. But then Queen Daffodil speaks about her interest in the prophecy, and how she was sure that her two daughters, Nightshade Rose and Buttercup Sugarplum would be in it, and Iris is like "No way, Hosea!" Some death threats come out, and the respect for Queen Daffodil Rainbow drops to hate in a matter of seconds. Duchess Ucabelle Iris wasn't so sure about Duchess Ucabelle in the long run, but she soon finds that Duchess Ucabelle is completely trustworthy. Most times, Iris feels much like Duchess Ucabelle is the most trustworthy, honest person in the world, but like most people, she has her doubts. Fun Facts (Author Confirmed): # If we could explain Iris in three emojis, it would be these: ������ #If Iris was an EDM song, it would be "WildFlower (Special)" by Mitis. #Iris's favorite color is peachy pink Category:Characters